


The Rose

by FuckinPoind3xter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Character Death, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, False Identity, Forbidden Love, Good Loki, Hell, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kings & Queens, Love Triangles, Memory Alteration, Mild Kink, Murder, Odin's A+ Parenting, Power Play, Repressed Memories, Roughness, Servants, Taboo, Thor Is Not Stupid, Triggers, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckinPoind3xter/pseuds/FuckinPoind3xter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look like a rose, be the serpent beneath it."</p><p>A long how-to in reclaiming a throne stolen from your people, protecting the one you love no matter how costly the love is and reviving a fallen people.</p><p>Val is Fandral's twin sister, a Valkyrie in Freyja's army, and an unwitting heiress to the throne of Asgard. When she sets out to retrieve a wayward soul as to not be ferried to Hel herself, she unknowingly sets in motion her brothers plan to reclaim Asgard for their dying dynasty.</p><p>Cue unwilling Avengers involvement and we have a story.</p><p>**its gonna be a long one**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah summary sucks and this first chapter is real fast.

She didn't like her job.

Of course, she supposes, if she didn't like it she shouldn't have taken it but when Freyja comes to your funeral, its a little hard to say no.

Once upon a time, she was a simple little handmaiden to the royal family. Cleaning sheets, making beds, serving dinner and lunch if the other servants were so kind and didn't become selfish with the work. She had never made waves, made sure she was always in check and was pretty sure even the kind lady Frigga didn't know her name, couldn't pick her out of a line up; and that was good, she supposed.

Today. . .today she is a Valkyrie, and a damn good one.

In reality, she isn't a true Valkyrie, she only retains the title to do Freyja's bidding on Earth. Like the river Charon, she guides any soul to pass, be it to Hell or otherwise. She is a Tatarimokke to most, having no other name in any other culture, not even her own.

Today, she is unforgiving, eyes wide and pupils blown as she watches the child writhe and plea to not be forced into Hell. Val has no choice, seeing as it is her duty to ferry the bitter souls to not taint the pure. And the child had grown impure, too ate up with hatred to travel on its own, so she had to make the decision for her.

"She wasn't just a child," Val murmurs to herself, turning from the old, burnt closet where the child had perished years before and stepped out onto the balcony. "A demon."

She sighed and felt the warmth spreading from her chest, consuming her and pulling her away from Midgard. In the blink of an eye she was planted firmly on marble flooring, surrounded by the merry chants of drunk souls, the scent of boar roasting on large turns. She smiled at the souls passing her and started towards her masters chambers, her armor clinking as she did so.

The armor was mainly for aesthetics, her duty did not require a fight; a golden breast plate that trailed into golden, hard feathers that flared out at her waist and hugged her thighs into a brilliant blue skirt. Her armor was a pride, her joy, her most treasured possession aside from the amulet with the dainty rose crest in the center.

She paused outside of the open doors, eyeing Freyja as she adjusted the parchment in her hand before tying it to the crows foot and sending it off of her balcony. Her throne room always smelt like honey and thistle, an odd combination but it seemed to strike out with the luxury and scrolls that dribbled down from their shelves to the marble floor. It was a grand room, with a single, small chair in the center against a backdrop of the misty hills of Valhalla.

"Val," Freyja intones as Val steps into the room. "All went well I am assuming, she sunk gracefully down into her petite chair, adjusting the fabric of her skirt as she crossed her legs.

"Everything went as planned." Val murmurs, ignoring the way the fire glints off of her blood speckled armor; the child had fought those chains so hard. "The child is where her soul damned itself. . .do you require anything else from me?"

Freyja shakes her head, iridescent eyes analytical as she takes in her servant. "No," she says. "Go, enjoy the feast while you can. You have been gone for too long, enjoy yourself."

Val looks at her, brow furrowed. "The feast is the for souls," she replies. "Not for the likes of me - if you'll excuse me."

Freyja sighs as Val turns her back and strides from her throne room; with a wave of the goddesses hand, the gilded doors shutter closed behind Val's back. She disappears down the adjacent hallway, boots making dull thuds on the marble floors. Rarely had she been so curt with the goddess, it felt odd on her tongue. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for being one of Freyja's Valkyrie - she was, honest. But, there were days when everything became a bit. . .much.

" _Val!_ " She almost groans, but can't because he would get upset and she didn't like seeing her brother upset. "Its been months! Where have you been, my love?!"

She sighs and doesn't stagger when he crashes into her, arm wrapping around her shoulder; she could smell the mead on his breath. "Fandral," she murmured. "I am not in the mood for your antics."

He chuckled, hooked to her side like a leech now. "Come now, baby sister, I just want to spend some time with you."

"I would prefer you to not be drunk," what in the Nine was he doing here anyway? Right, right she could ask him these things. "Why are you in Valhalla, Fandral?"

When they stepped into her small chambers, he let her go and shut the doors immediately. She felt a quickening in her chest and eyed her brothers back warily. He suddenly seemed so sober, which was never a good thing because he could be quite intimidating when sober. He also seemed to be quite sullen when he was like this, another bad thing.

"Seems like we have a problem," he turned to her and the look. . .she didn't like that look. "What happened to Tony Stark?"

Her skin prickled the second time that day, her fingers tightening at her sides. "Who is Tony Stark?"

"Don't try to pull that trick on me," his eyes narrowed at her. "Tony Stark, the Midgardian with the suit of armor, the one you were supposed to let suffocate in that void because of the Chitori."

"He died," she said firmly. "I. . .I ferried his soul to Hell like I was ordered."

"Well evidently something went wrong, because he still lives," Fandral said lowly, intense blue eyes boring into hers.

Val paled more than her already pale skin should have allowed. "That cannot be possible," she murmured. "He died. His heart stopped."

Fandral sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face - yes, he was definitely sober now. "As impossible as it seems," he started. "The mortal lives."

"This isn't good," Val stated. "I ferried his soul across the river. It must be a demon or spirit of some sort. . ." She trailed off. "That's the only thing that makes sense.

"Or he just lived," he said slowly and she avoided eye contact. "Look, I don't care what happened, you just have to get down there and fix it. If she learns he isn't dead. . .you could be the next ferried, you know that."

Val flexed her fingers and took a few steps back, running her hand over her mouth. "What do you expect me to do," she shook her head. "Go down there and. . .kill him? He was. . .he died, Fandral! His heart stopped and when he fell through. . .he was dead!"

"He isn't anymore," Fandral snapped at her, his face calm and betraying his tone. "And you have to fix it, you should have double checked - I know you're always so proud of your work but you screwed up this time and you have to fix it. I won't watch my only sister be pulled away from me again."

Val nodded, feeling tears prick her eyes for the first time in a long time as she stared at her brother. Fandral - famed member of the Warriors 3, best friend to Prince Thor, boisterous, philanderer, ladies man. . .her brother.

Her. . .

"I won't let her take me from you," She murmured, her armor feeling suddenly constricting as she yanked at the ties. "I won't."

Fandral nodded, stepping forward to cup her face in his hands. She leaned into his touch, feeling the warmth he gave off and the comfort that came with his presence.

"I cannot lose you," he breathed, pressing his forehead to hers. "Not again. . ."

Val sighed shakily, blinking several times and clearing her throat. "I better not fail then, hmm," she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled and she ignored the stench of mead on his breath, staring up into his almost shiny eyes. She ran her fingers over his hand and then threaded their fingers together, looking off to the side. She wouldn't let it happen again, she wouldn't let Freyja take her away again; she had saved her the first time, but Fandral would never see it that way. And, at least in this way she would be able to see him every now and again, were she to be ferried they would never meet again until he had perished and joined her in the afterlife.

"I'll leave tonight," she whispered softly into his fingers and sighed when he dropped his hand. "I'll leave and. . .he won't make it easy will he?"

Fandral chuckled and squeezed her hand before he dropped it. "He does not seem to have that history, no," he paused. "Thor will be there. . .they are recovering from an incident between Tony Stark and the one they call Captain America."

"Steve Rogers," she murmured and then chuckled softly. "I was supposed to ferry him as well. . .I'm not as talented as I thought."

"He did not truly die though, he was frozen, I believe that means you're off the hook," he gave her a small, reassuring smile.

She chuckled softly and ran a hand through her hair, releasing his hand and padding towards her wardrobe; her boots were soundless against the thick carpet that touched nearly every corner of her room. "I am never off the hook," she sighed and sat on a small stool to pry off her boots. "From the palace to the halls of Valhalla I am never off the hook. I see Odin's wayward guards stalking the souls and I know if they could, they would report back to him."

"He does not want you dead anymore, Val," Fandral crouched down beside her and she gave him a slightly despondent look. "He does not know you live."

Yes, Val was dead.

She had been under orders of execution months before her coming of age and Fandral had saved her life, conspiring with Freyja to let her live, brokering a contract Val would never learn the terms of. Even after so many years, Val was still terrified of being found by Odin, being executed because he had slipped up, because he didn't want his dutiful wife to learn the truth about her, about Fandral, who was the only of the twins to be in the free and clear.

_Men._

"It is in my nature and habit to be cautious," she murmured, eyes roaming down his chest plate as he stood. "How did you get into the halls, brother?"

He smirked. "I have my ways."

Val shook her head, chuckling. "You mean Prince Loki has his ways," she muttered, removing her gloves next followed by her outer tunic. "How are they?"

Fandral smiled softly, moving up behind her and wrapping his arms around her slim waist - his hands burned with unnatural warmth as they pressed against her stomach. She hummed into the touch, placing a hand over his and pausing in her moment of undressing.

She missed his touch.

"They are well," he murmured into her hair. "They all still tell the children stories about you when Odin is not in ear shot."

A simple handmaiden, yet a mischievous one, she was not surprised of stories.

"A dangerous past time," Val commented and leaned back against him. "But then, they never were ones for safety."

"That they are not," Fandral laughed lightly, pulling her into a standing position and turning her to face him. "I've missed you."

She gave him a small, sheepish smile before pressing her lips against his. "I've missed you as well," she murmured.

He chuckled then grew serious, which made her frown. "Do not make yourself known to Thor, he is being watched by Odin even after he has proven himself worthy. And Heimdall. . .if Thor recognizes you -"

"I'm dead," she tightened a fist in the slip over his right arm. "I don't want you to leave me. . .I will be gone for a long time."

He sighed and pressed his forehead firmly against hers, his fingers stroking up her spine, fiddling with the lace of her corset. "Then," his skin brushed against hers, lips teasing hers. "Until we meet again."

She clenched at his tunic tightly, angry at the chest plate for being in her way. She didn't want to let him go, she didn't want him to leave her, she'd already went months, this could span longer.

Souls were fickle things, and it was even harder to convince one to let go of its vessel.

She looked up into his eyes, her face more solemn than usual, and she shook her head softly. "Please," she whispered, feeling the fabric say around her chest.

He complied with a soft kiss to her lips, letting loose the thread between his fingers to pool around her feet. Yes, yes it was wrong, immoral, punishable in the halls of Valhalla and Asgard alike, but she didn't give a damn; call him a habit she had yet to break. She didn't like over thinking this. . .thing between them, whatever it was, she hoped it was genuine love.

She knew it was for her.

When his chest plate hit the floor, her fingers began to tremble in urgency, belly knotting tightly to the point of physical ache. She followed him towards the bed, trying to not hinder his backwards shuffling but her body seemed incapable of complying. He turned them with ease, lips teasing her throat as he lay her back against the bed, the sheets sinking around them. A hand tightened in his hair, another gripped his shoulder as she squirmed beneath him.

"No other," he whispered against her jaw, breath wafting through her sweat-damp hairline.

"No other," she promised in a strangled tone, gasping loudly when he firmly grasped her between her thighs. "F-Fandral," she whimpered and arched her chest against him.

He smirked before easily slipping two fingers into her. "Is that what you wanted, sister," He teased, lips trailing searing kisses down her neck. "I have missed you."

Val moaned, the sound breathy with need as she ground her sex against Fandral's hand; she was hot and wet with months of need her own hand could not satisfy. He curled the digits before beginning to stroke in and out of her, slow and deliberate, his eyes taking in her desperate expression hungrily.

" _Norns!_ " She mewled, throwing her head back as his thumb began to dance circles over her clit. "Please, Fandral!"

Fandral chuckled, enjoying the heat of her sex wrapped his fingers - the way it clenched and unclenched. He had put off so many advances, all for the prize in his hand; no other woman would ever compare.

"In due time," he purred as he nudged her legs apart with his knee. "I want you to remember this for all the time you will be gone."

She bucked her hips, aching for more contact than his two fingers offered. Only strangled breaths and mewls made their way between her parted lips as he shifted over her, bringing his cock to dangle above her mouth. Her eyes creased in slight worry, but the lust behind her blown pupils betrayed her coy nature.

His sister, ever the whirlwind of emotions.

"Do you want it," Fandral asked.

Val nodded, licking her lips as he lowered himself down and the head came to rest on her tongue. Such a treat she was giving him, she never would do such a thing had they not been apart for so long. Her tongue swirled around the head delicately, lips flexing around his girth and drawing new noises from him.

"Gods I have missed this,"Fandral groaned and lowered himself completely, letting out a choked scream as Val swallowed him down.

Val groaned around the cock her in mouth, enjoying the way it rested on her tongue. She bobbed her head slightly, her tongue massaging her hard length that filled her mouth.

It always made her feel so dirty when she allowed this.

"So good," Fandral murmured as he added a third fingers to her slick pussy before scissoring them and spreading her open. "Does that feel good, my love?"

She whimpered around his cock as his tongue teased her tender lips, burrowing into her and making her buck up against his mouth. Her skin erupted in chills and she moaned loudly around him, trying to angle her hips so he would tease her clit. And he did, attacking the sensitive little nub and making her nearly scream.

She closed her eyes softly, her tongue pressing against the tender patch of skin he always purred at; he groaned this time, his thumb pressing down hard on her clit. She felt him twitch in her mouth before he pulled away from her abruptly, her eyes flashing open and her breath panting as he pushed her thighs apart roughly. She felt a chill over her skin looking into his eyes, chest arching up against him with the slow stroke of his length against her sensitive.

"Why must you tease," she whispered desperately, bucking her hips up towards him.

He chuckled and brushed the hair from her face with slick fingers, his lips parting when she sucked his fingers into her mouth. "Because, sweet sister," he murmured, his hips rolling against herd. "You are so much more beautiful after you've been tested."

His hips thrust forward and she gave a slight cry of pain at being stretched; yes, it had been far too long since their last coupling. She buried her face against his chest, nails taking down his arms as she quivered around him, her right leg stroking up and down his thigh. She grasped his face and pulled their lips together, air escaping her lungs as he pulled out of her slowly.

"I love you," she whispered when their lips parted.

"I love you too, my dear," he murmured, smirking at the loud, long moan she gave as he stroked in and out of her. "Caution, sister, or your master may hear you."

Val bit her tongue, clenching at his cock as it moved in and out of her, delivering painful friction she had been craving for far too long. She was living like a Priestess, though she supposed with the taboo love, it wasn't all that bad. She missed the thrill of fucking in the corridors, playing games on whether they would be caught or not; Loki had seemed to keep their secret well enough, but the thrill always remained.

She clenched her thighs around his hips when she stroked her fingers down her wet stomach, finding her clit and rubbing it fiercely. Her lips parted into a perfect O as she arched, pleasure making her stomach tighten.

"Keep that up and I may not last too long," Fandral grunted, grabbing her hip with one hand and tightening a fist in the sheets with the other.

Val whimpers at the thought and relaxes slightly before eagerly taking her brother's slick fingers into her mouth. Just for him to give her that look he's giving her right now, the one that makes her feel like the only woman in the universe.

"You are such a sight," Fandral praises, the thumb of the hand in her mouth stroking her lower lip. "Always so eager and willing for me."

She lets herself get lost in the bliss, in the feeling of rightness as her tongue licks and sucks at her brother's fingers. Even if it is wrong - and it is - she just wants this for a little bit longer.

" _Uhnn_ ," Val grunted as he thrusts forward, the head of his cock bumping against her clit.

"More," Fandral teases and she nods, a fourth finger entering her willing mouth as he pounds deeper, each thrust ramming against the entrance to her womb as his free hand gropes at her plentiful breasts. "I may just have to visit you on Midgard," he pants and leans down to suck a nipple into his mouth, nibbling and biting until its swollen.

At the jolt of pain, she went as taught as a bow frame, his lips literally popping out of her mouth as she cried out in ecstasy. Fandral grunted and clamped a hand down over her mouth as they both came, his forehead pressing hard against the knuckles of his hand over her mouth. Her entire frame trembled around him, her body going slack beneath him; his hips gave two weak thrusts before he stilled, panting in time with her as he pulled his hand from her mouth.

"You're perfect," he whispered, giving her a quick kiss.

She gave him a weak, airy chuckled and threw her arm over her eyes, grunting as he pulled his slick skin from hers. "I do not know if I can wait as long as last time," she looked over at him as he began to pick up his armor. "You're leaving?"

He arched an eyebrow as she rolled onto her side, her skin still shining in the fire braziers in the corners of the rooms. "I do not feel like dying by the hands of your goddess," he chuckled and she sighed. "Bathe, my love, and finish your task. I believe I will have a grand homecoming for you once it is complete."

"I will be gone for a long time," she said for the umpteenth time, slowly standing on weak legs. "I fear you will forget about me in that time," she teased.

He chuckled. "Your fears are misplaced," he adjusted the cuff of his right greave, flexing his fingers. "Do not fear, you will see me down there at least once. This is not your usual delicate matters, my presence would not hinder this task."

"I doubt that," she gave him a half smile, running a hand down his bicep. "It would be. . .refreshing to see you so soon."

He caressed the side of her face, cupping her jaw. "I will be there," he gave her a deeper kiss, her hand gripping his wrist. "But there are a few things to wrap up on Asgard. You worry about yourself."

"Hard to do that," she frowned when he turned, his boots rattling as he approached the door. "Be careful," she called weakly.

And he flashed her that smug grin, one that made her smile despite herself, made her feel the confidence he exuded. He would be fine, and so would she, but she didn't like the idea of him scheming and she didn't like the idea of going back to Midgard to wrestle with an old soul.

How would she explain her absence to Freyja? Perhaps she could just leave, plenty of her brethren do so daily, why should she be any different? But with so many eyes looking for her. . .

"This task will be difficult," she muttered tiredly as she stomped towards her bath.


End file.
